


Wild Allies

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academia, F/F, Some angst, making fun of Vancouver, muggle!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academia!AU in which zoology student Luna meets chemistry student Bellatrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> prompt - "wild" for femslash100

Each time Luna Lovegood leaves the university campus, she dreams of running away and never returning. It is not for a lack of love of zoology, but instead for the other graduate students in the department who feverishly exchanged plans to meet for craft beer after classes. Luna had been invited a single time and, when she made a comment about which crafts would accompany the drinking, was promptly uninvited. 

She had once harboured the fantasy of moving abroad and starting fresh with others who shared her intense love for strange creatures and their habitats. But, this hope was shattered soon after arriving in Vancouver. 

The climate was beautiful, she acknowledged. The oceans and trees were accessible from the campus and provided secluded places to meditate and think. But, she missed her friends from home. The letters that Ginny and Harry wrote her were coming less frequently and she watched listlessly as new photos and events filled her Facebook timeline. They were fine without her.

It is not until a chemist with wild, unruly hair sits next to her in cafeteria that Luna finally finds an ally.

“They can keep their fucking pretentious dive bars.” The woman declares, chewing food as she speaks. 

“What’s the point of drinking without wild dancing?” Luna adds, bracing herself for the woman to laugh and judge as the others do.

“Exactly. Who do I have to kill to get a good night out?”

“Not me. I’m Luna.”

“Bellatrix.” She smiles. “Let’s go dancing tonight.”


End file.
